


【万笛/rakidric】年上的戀人 (全)

by detest37



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detest37/pseuds/detest37
Summary: ♥ 膽小鬼系列之一，可單篇食用♥ CP: 愛撒嬌新鮮人 伊萬 x 苦逼上班族 盧卡♥ AU/OOC/ 所有劇情 & 人物設定僅屬於故事，請斟酌觀賞♥ 為特別喜歡的兩人又做了個小甜餅，日常清水向，感覺被治癒...♥ 這麼好的盧卡，拜託給我來個一打好嗎？神啊...聽到了沒Q_Q





	【万笛/rakidric】年上的戀人 (全)

IvanRakitić摸出口袋的手機，他像是做壞事的孩子先左右張望，確定四周沒人注意到自己時滑開手機，微亮的手機屏幕上擺著一張人物照，那個有著及肩金色捲髮的男人朝著鏡頭靦腆一笑，右手還帶上伸展不太開的Yeah手勢。Rakitić用右手拇指輕撫著對方隔著屏幕的臉，然後自徑傻笑著，這個人是他的戀人，也是他每天快樂的泉源。

 

說來這張照片的由來也是個有趣的故事，當他的戀人坐在餐桌前準備吃飯時，他突然要求要為對方照一張相，一向不太照相的戀人對於要上鏡頭仍感到陌生，所以表情跟姿勢都特別彆扭，儘管如此，他還是覺得對方簡直可愛極了！

 

辦公椅滑動的聲音驟降，Rakitić趕緊將手機塞回口袋並望向聲音來源，原來是鄰桌不遠的同事，他神情嚴肅地看著Rakitić，「Ivan有件事找你商量。」

 

「怎麼啦？」

 

「我記得你說過你女朋友年紀大你不少，對吧？」同齡的同事瞇起眼睛。

 

Rakitić眨眨眼，誠實的點頭，喔、不…也不是誠實，應該是男朋友才對，但他也不想特別說明。

 

「唉…到底要怎麼追姊姊啊！你幫我出個主意吧！！」同事拋出求救的眼神，然後繼續說著最近發現好像喜歡上對面書店的老闆娘，而且他已經打聽過對方是單身了！

 

「這個嘛…」Rakitić抓抓頭，憶起自己追求的過程，好像也沒什麼特別的，「就告白吧？」

 

「啊？這也太冒然行動了吧！不行、不行…我要是被拒絕，我一定會承受不住的…」對方一句話打中Rakitić的內心，他眼神飄上，突然覺得自己真是個幸運的男人，他的確是冒然的告白，然後莫名的成功了？他倒沒想過如果當初對方拒絕自己的話，他會怎麼樣。

 

他又想了想，「不然先約她出去試試呢？」

 

「那你第一次約會是約去哪啊？」

 

「阿…買衣服？」他據實回答。

 

同事一臉狐疑，「我說Ivan阿…我是很認真問你耶…」Rakitić心裡也覺得委屈，他也是很認真回答的！

 

「那你們一般都去哪約會？」看Rakitić一臉呆，同事皺起眉頭，「你該不會是只喜歡待在家裡做那些…事情的類型吧？好色的傢伙…」

 

他眼神游移，想想這些日子他們好像真的沒到哪去約會，一開始忙搬家，然後裝潢跟布置新家，再加上最近對方工作也繁忙比較晚回家，所以他大多都是在家打手遊等他回來，幾乎沒有空閒的時間去考慮這件事。

 

「你這樣不行啊…你要知道女孩子不管年紀多大，都喜歡另一伴帶她出門玩的。」男同事指著他的鼻子頭頭是道地說，「喔…」Rakitić心一揪，自己果然還是太年輕了，竟然沒注意到這點！

 

「好啦…看來我還是得自己孤軍奮戰了，Ivan戰友，你得好好堅持下去，知道不？」同事握起拳頭朝他打氣，然後默默的坐著椅子滑了回去。

 

Rakitić抿著唇陷入思考，自己的戀人一直以來都是特別溫柔體貼的人，說不定其實他也覺得跟自己在一起很無趣，只是不忍心說出口？！那可不行啊！！他趕緊溜到洗手間，找了一間廁所蹲進去，滑開手機開始尋找著最近IG的熱門打卡景點。

 

「不能太遠…而且營業時間長的…」他自言自語著，篩選著各個選項，「這裡好多人打卡喔…Luka喜歡花嗎？」他望向廁所天花板，然後先決定傳個訊息給自己年上的戀人。

 

IR:今天晚上出門吃吧？

 

發完訊息後，他也傳了地址，直到中午，他才收到了對方同意的回覆。

 

 

「我們很久沒出來吃飯了吧？」接到Modrić的時候，已經接近7點了，Modrić微笑附和對方，但表情有些疲倦。

 

「哇…這餐廳好色彩繽紛阿…」Modrić讚嘆著目的地的裝潢，無數種類的乾燥花吊掛至餐廳天花板上，一進門的時候還傳來濃郁但不令人討厭的花香。

 

「對阿！」Rakitić笑著說這裡是最近很熱門的餐廳。

 

「這裡真的超好拍的…」「對阿！下次再來！」這巧用完餐要走出門的女孩們交頭接耳著，說著自己今天殺了多少手機容量。

 

他們選了位置後點了餐，一般在還未上菜前，客人都會在餐廳內瘋狂拍照，只可惜Modrić對於拍照並不熱衷，他更傾向於坐在位置上好好喝口茶，享受這片刻的休憩。

 

Rakitić在餐廳內繞了一圈，隨手拍了幾張照後回到座位，「Luka要不要拍一張？」他拿著手機對著他，「你自己照吧…」他擺擺手拒絕。

 

「就幾張啦！來啦！」Rakitić撒嬌似的哀求，Modrić無法拒絕的陪著他自拍了幾張後，菜終於來了。

 

「今天也很忙嗎？」Rakitić捲起一口義大利麵，一邊關心對方今日發生的大小事。

 

「是阿…最近公司在稽核，我們有些資料上半年沒歸檔好，現在突然查起有點麻煩。」

 

「這樣啊…」Rakitić皺起眉頭有些心疼Modrić，但下一秒他突然覺得不太對，這根本不是約會啊！這只是像換了個地方吃飯而已！Rakitić又陷入自己混亂的小圈圈內了。

 

「Ivan你怎麼不吃啦？」Modrić注意到對方停止進食，伸手搖搖對方握著叉子，停止在半空中的手。

 

「沒、沒事啦…」他將麵送入口中，低下眼覺得有點沮喪。

 

「今天工作遇到什麼心煩的事嗎？」Modrić歪著頭，有些擔憂對方是不是工作上遇到了麻煩。

 

「Luka，我們這周末出去玩好不好？」Rakitić抬眼看向對方，想到自己今天還看到了其他的熱門景點。

 

Modrić面露歉意地說：「下周好嗎？這周末我可能還得加班呢…」

 

看著對方的表情，Rakitić並不想對方露出這種表情的…他是想要Luka開心，而不是這樣跟他道歉。他看向白色桌巾，感到愧疚卻又不知道從何開口，內心所有的起伏最後只化成了一句＂對不起＂。

 

「Ivan…該對不起的是我，我保證，下周我們就出去玩，嗯？」Modrić握住對方的手，擠出一個抱歉的笑容。

 

Rakitić心中更是堵塞了，他用力搖頭，「不是的！是我想帶Luka出去約會，不然我們好久都沒出去玩了，我怕你…怕你覺得我是個無趣的男朋友…」他越講越小聲，到最後只變成窩在嘴裡的嗚嗚聲。

 

「我從來不覺得Ivan無聊喔！反倒是我…都這把年紀了，才怕你覺得我是個無聊的中年大叔呢…」Modrić抹了抹脖子，有些羞澀。

 

「才不會呢！你明明就超年輕的！」Rakitić有些不悅的雙掌拍桌，但他很快的注意到周圍飄來的視線，他趕緊點頭示意抱歉，Modrić不經笑了出了，「你看，我們Ivan人這麼好。」他點點頭，一臉驕傲的模樣，這讓Rakitić真有點不好意思的臉紅了。

 

他們繼續討論著下周的出遊地點，Rakitić很快的注意到Modrić摀著自己的嘴掩飾了頻頻的打哈欠，他知道對方累了，得趕緊回家休息了。

 

在夜晚鮮少人煙的街道上，他們手牽手漫步回家。

 

「Ivan阿！」Modrić突然喊了一聲，Rakitić轉頭看向對方，「謝謝你這麼為我著想，不過以後不准再這樣胡思亂想了，知道嗎？」他踮起腳尖，用手在對方頭上胡亂抓了幾把。

 

Rakitić傻楞楞的呆愣幾秒，一股氣從胸口往上竄至臉部，他覺得喉嚨一緊，眼眶有些不受控的紅潤起來，他飛快抱住對方，將Modrić緊緊按在自己懷裡，一方面是不想對方看到自己欲哭的蠢樣，另一方面是他早私心想好好在街道上抱住對方。

 

「我們Ivan真愛撒嬌…」Modrić耳邊聽到對方抽抽鼻子的聲音，他抬起右手，也將對方的投按在自己肩上，然後輕拍拍對方，安撫著他。

 

「Luka…你老對我那麼好，我會得寸進尺的…」Rakitić調整好呼吸，他放開懷中的人兒，將距離拉開，看著對方仍帶著笑意的眼。

 

Modrić手指快速的擰了擰Rakitić紅通的鼻子，然後用開玩笑的語氣對他說：「那你可要好好把握可以得寸進尺的時間喔！」

 

Rakitić嘟起嘴，一把將Modrić手中的公事包奪過來，「那我要背Luka回家！」

 

「…」他一時間還沒反應過來。

 

「快上來吧！」Rakitić已經做出半蹲著姿勢，然後轉頭看向Modrić，叫他快點上來。Modrić一副拿他沒辦法的輕笑一聲，「既然你那麼想服務，我也就好好享受囉！」他貼上對方的背，Rakitić將兩手往後伸後相互握緊，然後拖了一下對方的臀部，輕輕一蹬，將對方背起。

 

「Luka你先睡一會吧！」

 

「你該不會打算把我丟在路邊吧？」

 

「我又不是笨蛋，誰會把自己的全世界丟在路邊啊！」Rakitić哼哼的說。

 

「…你這小子…」嘴還是一樣甜阿…

 

Modrić微燙的臉貼在對方越來越厚實的背上，閉上眼，慶幸著他的全世界能背著自己前進。

 

 

Fin.

 

這麼溫柔的魔笛配上小暖男伊萬...

這大概就是在下的理想吧? (嘆一口氣

期盼某天世界也能對我溫柔些... T_T

謝謝捧場小甜餅的各位 (鞠躬


End file.
